Tested
by shonoshi
Summary: What feats will Keiichi do to marry Belldandy. Part one to Protectors of the Norms.
1. Epilog

i do not own OMG.

Epilog

The Almighty looked at the file on his desk. It had everything about Keiichi Moristo life in it. He had just learned that Keiichi was planning to ask his daughter for her hand in marriage. He grinned at himself. He had talked to his daughter about Keechi last week. She loved him. But how much did Keiichi love his daughter. Hmm maybe he should be tested. Yes it would work. He could not let his daughter stay on Earth. Maybe it would work. "Peorth, I am going to take few days off. Rearrange my schedule for next week."

Belldandy was in the kitchen making breakfast for her love Keiichi. Keiichi was still asleep. My poor love has not gotten much sleep in the last few weeks. So she tried to let her love sleep in on days that he did not have school or work. Belldandy stirred the eggs they were just about ready. With every thing else she had made. Once she had fixed breakfast she went down to Keiichi room. He was laying on his stomach. Belldandy smiled to herself as she thought of something she could do to wake her love. Going over to him she straddles his waist and started massaging is back. Keiichi started waking up. He felt like he was in heaven. He felt the hands on his back. "Good mooring sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Asked Belldandy. Keiichi smiled. "I was but I was dreaming about you. So I slept really well." Turning over he pulled Belldandy down to give her a tender kiss. Unfortanly this was all so at the exact time that The Almighty showed up. "_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER KEIICHI MORISTO?"**_ Belldandy jumped off of Keiichi and Keiichi jumped to his feet. They both looked very embarrassed. "Daddy leave Keiichi alone. He did nothing that I did not want him to do." said Belldandy.

The Almighty just grinned at the young couple. "Sorry could not help myself. Belldandy I hate to ask you this but I need to talk to Keiichi alone for a few minutes." Belldandy leaned into Keiichi and said in a whisper. "I am sure it is going to be all right." She gave Keiichi a small hug and left Keiichi bed room. As soon as she left she felt a privacy field spring up around Keiichi room. The Almighty studied the young man standing in front of him. He was short and had bushy eye brows. But a since of strength seemed to flow out of the young man. The Almighty smiled at him. Keiichi for the most part looked at the creator of all things. The man was old. But not broken. "I hate to say this but you can't marry my daughter the way you are now." Keiichi looked at the creator in shock. He felt like crying. "_**What do you mean I cannot marry your daughter? After everything we been through and passing through the Judgment Gate. Heaven itself blessed us. Are you going to take everything away from both me and Belldandy?**_ You can't please you just can't take her away from me." Cried Keiichi. Keiichi fell down in a heap. The Creator looked at the mortal feeling pity. "Did you not hear what I said? I want to test your love of Belldandy. If you pass I will let you marry her as equals. But as it stands now you are not equals. No marriage can survive an unequal marriage. Trust me I know. But I need to test you young man." Keiichi looked up at the father of his love. "What would I need to do to show you my love for your daughter?" The Creator felt the iron will that was emanating for Keiichi. He would move Heaven and Hell to keep Belldandy by his side forever. Yes if Keiichi has that determation he just might pass. "You will soon know. Now son I want you to take this egg and swallow it. What is inside will help you in the test to come. Now we have to go. I can not let you see Belldandy while you are gone on this test. She and her sisters will be recalled to heaven while you are on the quest I am going to send you on. Son it will not be easy. But rember your love of my daughter and it will see you through" Keiichi took the egg from The Creator and swallowed it. "Good luck Keiichi. Belldandy will be praying for you." The Almighty waved his hand and Keiichi disappeared. 'Now to face the wrath of my daughters.' thought the Almighty.

Belldandy no longer felt Keiichi presine in the temple. Her father was still in Keiichi room but Keiichi was no were near by. What had happened to him? She felt her father coming her way. "Urd, Skuld and Belldandy we need to talk." Said her father. Urd and Skuld came flying out of their rooms. "Daddy" they cried. Running up and hugging him. "Girls sit down. I am afraid I have some bad news for you all." "Were is Keiichi? Were is my love? Father what have you done to Keiichi?" Belldandy asked. "I have sent him to be tested. I all so want you all to report to Heaven right now. Belldandy you are going to stay at your home in heaven until Keiichi ether pass or falls you can not help him. He has to pass on his own." Belldandy broke down and started crying. "Father what are you up to now?" asked Urd "What I half to save us all" replied the Almighty.

Keiichi did not know were he was. One minute he was talking to The Almighty next he was somewhere else. It was beautiful were he was but he was alone. That much he could feel. The clearing were he was had a small hut off on one side and a small pond on the other. Keiichi walked to the hut. Walking inside he seen a note and book.

_I know you don't understand why you half to be tested. But you do. To pass this test all you half to do is find Belldandy true heart. It is some were within this world. The book next to you is a book of learning. Inside it you will find everything you need to know to find her true heart. Study hard. And I pray for your success. Signed The Almighty One._

Keiichi sat down at the chair. He looked at the book. It said everything you need to become a god. Keiichi was taken back him a god. All of the sudden his head started to hurt it felt like something was trying to get out. See the bed Keiichi crawled over to the bed and closed his eyes. When next he opened them he noticed it was dark outside. But there was a diner on the table. Keiichi still felt his headache. Getting up he limped over to the table and ate. It was Belldandy cooking he was sure off it. He looked around with hope but he still felt that no one was around. He finished eating in silence and then went back over to the bed. 'Belldandy I don't know if you can hear me but I love you please pray for my success.' with that thought he fell asleep.

Belldandy heard Keiichi pray. 'Don't worry my love. I will wait for you.' She and her sisters had gone back up to heaven with her father. But she would not say to words to her father. She thought her father had approved of Keiichi. Why would he do this? Peorth and her sisters were stay beside her while she waited. They did not want her to worry. After all it was her dad testing him. But that still did not help her fears.


	2. Is he hurt

Day 1

When Keiichi awoke the next morning breakfast was on the table. His head still hurt but he felt refreshed. He got up and walked over to the table. Sitting down at the table he ate the breakfast. Once again it tasted like Belldandy cooking. As soon as he finished eating the left over food disappeared. Opening the book he started reading. Looking at the first page he saw that the book was written by The Almighty. Reading the first few pages he started understanding the rules the gods and goddess live by. A lot of it did not really make sences to him. Closing the book he decided to explore the world he was in. Walking out of the hut he took a look around the clearing. It was still the same. The hut was on one side of the clearing a pond was on the other side of the clearing. All round the clearing was a dense forest. Walking through the forest he saw that he forest was not really that large. He was on an island. There was a large ocean surrounding the island. In the middle of the island was a large mountain. He had climbed to the top of the mountain and seen around the world that he was on. It was not as large as he thought. He roughly estimated the world was maybe twenty miles around. But that was still a large world to search. Going back to the hut he seen that lunch was on the table. He sat down and ate. Thinking about the book again he opened it. Going to the page that he read last he started to read again. Soon he came to a chart. It describes the steps to become a god. It was fairly difficult. But he would do it. Going back out side he started working out. Soon his head started hurting even more than it had the day before. Crying out he went back into the hut and went to sleep.

Belldandy felt Keiichi pain. His head was hurting and there was nothing she could do for him. She started crying. Urd seen how sad Belldandy was. Getting up she left Belldandy home and went to the Almighty office. "Peorth I need seen my father. Is he available?" Asked Urd. "He told me he was expecting you. You may go right on in." answered Peorth. Urd opened the door to the Almighty office. The same intense light shown in the back grown. Urd seen her father sitting behind her desk. "Hello Urd. How is Belldandy?" asked the Almighty. Urd studied her father before she answered he looked sad. This test was affecting him as much as it was Belldandy. "She is at home crying. She is torn up in side. She can feel Keiichi hurting. Why this test father? What more must Keiichi do to prove is love for Belldandy?" asked Urd. "There is a prophecy that states. When a mortal and a goddess passes through the Gate of Judgment then start the end of time. But if the mortal can become a god then this terrible time can be averted. Thus test this young mortal and hope. I half to test him. I have faith in him. As for why Belldandy can hear him. He is in her heart. The world were he is, is her heart. It will be the love that they have for each other that will allow him to become a god. But nether Belldandy or Keiichi can know this. They half to discover this on their own. I have faith in both of them. Keiichi is all ready growing. The Angle egg that I gave him is starting to hatch. It is sooner than I thought. Tell Belldandy to have faith in Keiichi. And to keep him in her heart." said the Almighty. Urd nodded her head. "Guard your sister. The demons know what is happening. They don't want this to happen. Keiichi is a threat to them. They will be sending some one after her. If they hurt her they hurt Keiichi. So guard your sister Urd. I give you permission to release your limiter. Use all your and Skuld power. Protect them I am not allowed at this time. Only Keiichi can truly save both of them though. Don't let Belldandy use her powers for any reason. Her power is being used to change Keiichi. So I say so let it be." Said the Almighty. Urd knew a dismissal when she heard one. She bowed to her father and left. As she was walking back to Belldandy home. Suddenly it felt like her body was on fire. Her full strength suddenly returned. Urd smiled at her self demons beware. Her father finally released her.

All of heaven felt it when Urd power was released from the limiter she was under. Eons ago she agreed to be placed under the limiter to make her like everyone else. But know she had her full powers once again. It must mean the great evil was soon coming again. But Keiichi was not ready yet. Urd would half to hold the combined forces of hell back until he was. The gods prayed for Keiichi success.

Arriving back at Belldandy home she saw that Belldandy home was encircled by the War Angels. Thor was there as well. "So they finally released you uh?" Thor asked. "Yep suppose to protect my sister and her love. What are you doing here?" asked Urd. "I am here to protect you." Said Thor. Urd nodded "I am glad you are here Thor. I fell much better with you at my back." said Urd. She gave Thor a small peck on his check and went on in Belldandy home. Belldandy was up again. She looked tired. Urd looked at her. Belldandy had been crying again. "His head will not stop hurting and he hurt his leg today. Urd I feel him like it happened to me. Where is he?" Cried Belldandy. Urd just smiled a small smile and went and gave Belldandy a hug. "Have faith in him Belldandy. He is doing all this to stay by your side forever. Sacrificing everything just to be with you. I would be faltered if I had a boy go through this much pain to stay with me. Father told me to have faith in him Belldandy. So faith I will have. Bare his pain with him Belldandy. Have the strength to help him with his trail. Even though you and he are not near each other the fact that you can fell everything he is feeling means your love is great. You are true soul mates. Now I have to tell you something father told me. You can not use any of your power. I can't tell you the reason but please don't use your power. I will protect you from everything that comes your way. Me and the kid can handle it ok. Speaking of which were is the kid. She went home to get some things she needs said she would be back. I see that my home is surrounded by the War gods. What is happening?" Asked Belldandy. "Father learned you are being targeted by the combined forces of hell. My power has been fully released by father to let me protect you. Same with Skuld. Now then go lie down and try to get some sleep. Keep your love for Keiichi in your heart. And we will all soon see him again. Drink this it will let you sleep." Said Urd as she handed Belldandy a small vial full of a soft brown liquid. Belldandy nodded and went to her room. Urd tipped toe down to her sister's bedroom. She listened at the door. Belldandy was crying again. Being this far away from Keiichi was hurting her. 'Dad I hope you know what you are doing. Keiichi hurry up and pass this test. Belldandy needs you. She heard the front door open. Walking back to the living room she saw Skuld. "Hey kid glad you are back. We need to talk. I have word from father." said Urd. Skuld only nodded. Urd motioned Skuld into the room she was staying in. Urd held up her hand and a privacy field surrounded her room. Turning back to Skuld. "Father said that Keiichi is trying to become a god in order to stay with Belldandy. If he doesn't the time will end." Skuld eyes opened wide. "I thought mortals could not become a god." "Well it can happen but a god or goddess has to love the mortal completely. I have known of only one mortal to have ever done this. But he was killed by the demons many eons before you were born. But Keiichi needs to successes. We need to support Belldandy during this time. She can not use any of her powers will Keiichi is taking this test. Also father released my full power. I will protect her from any demon attack. But I may need your help to ok." said Urd. "Any thing for big sis. We will protect her and support her while Keiichi is away." Stated a very determined Skuld.

Day 25

His leg still hurt. He fell ten days ago. He was climbing the mountain in order to search it for Belldandy true heart. A young tree he was holding to use as leverage gave away under his weight. He fell twenty feet before he stopped. He passed out upon hitting the ground. He had woke up in the hut. His leg was dressed and supper was on the table but he still did not feel anyone around. So for the last few days he studied the book. As he read he felt his something studied in his soul. It felt like a part of him was awaking. But it was not ready yet. He could sense that much. Today he was out and about. Once again he was practicing the stances he had seen in the book. He was improving daily with the stances. But it was not enough. He found some things to take a bath in the pond. That water was wonderful. He had also found fresh clothing. In the same area that he trained outside in he found weights and weapons. He was not ready to try any of the weapons though. He looked at himself in the mirror one day. He had grown a couple of inches in the last twenty-five days. He could also see something faint blue on both his checks and fore head. His head had not stopped hurting but he pushed on. He would do anything to stay with Belldandy. For some odd reason he could tell that Belldandy was very upset and that she was missing him. He wonders why he could feel what she was feeling. Getting up from the desk he went back out side and started the physical portion of his training. He felt that there was something familiar to this world. Like he has seen it before.

Belldandy dreamed about Keiichi while she slept. He was training out side some were. He looked different than what she remembered. He had only been gone for a couple of days. He was taller and looked stronger than he as ever before. He had such a determined look on his face. She could feel power radiating from him. Much more than he should have. It was if he was becoming something different. She tried to let him know that she could see him but she could not. She sent out a pray that he knew how much she loved him, and that she hoped she could see him again soon. All too soon she awoke.


	3. Is it true

Day 33

Keiichi was dreaming about Belldandy. She was crying. He saw that both Urd and Skuld were near by. They were trying to help her through his appease. He could tell that she missed him very much. He awoke. As usual breakfast was on the table. He could not tell how his meals appeared but they were all ways there when he was hungry. They all ways tasted like Belldandy had made them for him. He sat down in the chair at the table and started eating. He looked in the mirror while chewing and was startled to see the shapes were clearer than they were they day before. While he still could not make out what they were. They were a startling blue. His head no longer hurt neither did his leg. He smiled to himself. Maybe I will find her heart soon. I want to see her. To hold her in my arms. To tell her I love her. He finished eating and got out the book. He was all most done reading it. Turning the page it said. Its time to call on your angle. Look deep inside he is there. You will feel his name inside you. Call it and he will answer. Take the day to find him. Keiichi was surprised. He closed the book and went outside sitting in the center of the clearing he could feel the warmth of the sun. It was warm as the warmth of Belldandy love. He loved being out in this clearing. He closed his eyes and searched deep inside himself. He mediated he searched deep inside himself, and he remembered the past. One time when he was eight years old he met a young girl while playing outside the woods behind his home. The two quickly formed a relationship. They play for two weeks together. In that time Keiichi fell in love with the young girl. She also fell in love with him. Her name was Belldandy. At the end of the two weeks he founded out that Belldandy was a goddess and she had broken the rules by forming a relation ship with Keiichi. She was ordered to wipe Keiichi memory. She did not want to do it but the young boy told her to. He did not want to cause her to be hurt. So his memory was wiped. He saw the times he thought he had seen her again. It was all ways in a mirror but when he looked again she was not there. Every time he thought he seen her he had. He grew up very lonely because she was not there. But then it happened on night. He had to stay at the dorm because his sempis did not want to leave the dorm rooms empty. He got hungry that night and was trying to order some food. But he dialed a wrong number and got the Goddess Help Line instead. Belldandy was the goddess he had called. She came down and granted him one wish. Thinking it was a joke he wished that a goddess like her would stay by his side forever. His wish was granted. Thus the last three years was bliss. He fell back in love with Belldandy. And she fell back in love with him. There it was. It was his angles name. Opening his eyes he cried out "Love Everlasting come out!" He felt a part of himself come out of him. Looking over his shoulder he saw his angle for the first time. He had the basic features that Keiichi had but his angle was taller, broader in the shoulders, and was more beautiful. 'Hello Keiichi. I am glad you finally called on me. I am your other half. We must train together tomorrow. But you must sleep. Calling on me the first time takes vast amount to power. So sleep my master tomorrow we will train.' Keiichi felt very tried. He wearily got up from where he was sitting. Looking around he noticed that it was almost dark. He had been sitting there for several hours. He wearily laid down. Belldandy I love you. I hope to see you in my dreams."

Belldandy had seen his angle. It was beautiful. She had awoken when the angle appeared. She ran out of her room to find Urd and tell her the good news. "Urd Skuld were are you." said Belldandy. Urd and Skuld were sitting in her living room. They looked up when Belldandy came dashing into the room. She looked radiant. "Keiichi has received an angle. It is beautiful!" said Belldandy with excitements. Urd and Skuld looked at Belldandy. She was crying again but this time in happiness. Belldandy started jumping up and down. "He is no longer hurting." Belldandy passed out in excitement. Urd grinned at Skuld she is finally happy. Maybe this will end better than it did last time." Skuld looked at Urd "What do you mean by last time?" Urd looked at Skuld. "It is not talked about before but a mortal did at onetime become a god. He was my husband." Skuld started at Urd. "But you are not married. Are you?" asked Skuld. "Once time a long I was. I loved him. He agreed to take the test. He passed the demons trapped him on Earth. He was killed before I could get to him." Urd eyes were suddenly field with tears. "I loved him very much. I wanted to live with him forever. Father agreed to test him. He was a beautiful god." Skuld suddenly felt very sorry for Urd. She had never known about her being married. "I'm sorry about the pain you felt Urd." She reached up and gave Urd a big hug. Skuld felt tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly everything she did for big sis and Keiichi made sense. She wanted to live her married life again through big sis and Keiichi. Skuld felt horrible about some of the things she said to Urd. She looked down at big sis. "I think we need to take big sis back to her bedroom and lay her down in her bed I don't think she is going to wake any time soon." Urd just nodded her head. She waved her hand and Belldandy suddenly started floating. She took and laid Belldandy back down in her bed. Urd sadly smiled at Belldandy. 'Good luck. You too I hope you successes.' Urd walked back out her room and back to the living room. Reaching over she picked up the phone and dial the Almighty office. "Peorth can I talk to father please. Father its starting to happen. She has seen Keiichi in her dreams. What Keiichi is seeing Belldandy too? How much longer do you think it will take? That long. Ok so what do we need to do? Ok Skuld will make sure of that." She hung up the phone. She looked over to Skuld. "Its time. You must keep Belldandy in this house. It will take another three of heavens days for Keiichi to finish the test. I must make ready. The demons are amassing to attack heaven. Do you still that shield you built?" Skuld nodded. "Good go get it and then activate it around this home and do not come out. I love you and Belldandy very much. We will see each other after this is done. I will stay here until you get back but hurry." Skuld got up and hurried out of the house. She ran to her home and then ran back to Belldandy's. Urd nodded at Skuld and walked out of the house. She saw Thor. He grinned at her. "Their coming aren't they?" Thor asked. Urd nodded weakly. "Father has suranded the Ops center and the other critical centers with the Valkarys. It is up to us to hold them her until Keiichi successes his test." Thor nodded his head. Turning to the other war gods he said "All right ladies its time unlimber your weapons and unlock your seals they are coming here to get lady Belldandy and Lord Keiichi. We will stop them here or die trying. HO HAW." He looked over to Urd. "I know I have no right to ask you this but I promised your late husband that I would watch over you. So you will fight next to me ok." Urd grinned at Thor. "Ok but don't let me show you up." Urd held out her hand and her Body armor a staff appeared in her hands. "World of Elegances appear before me." World appeared over her shoulder. The angle looked pissed. She flexed her muscles and then hugged Urd. World would fight with her. Power started radiating out from the two of them. More power than anyone thought was possible. Thor grinned again at Urd. He surprised Urd by bending down and giving Urd a tender kiss on her lips. "Let's go out after this is over." he said. Urd could only nod in response. Thor had taken her breath away with that kiss.

Day 210

Keiichi no longer had to wonder about what the symbols on his head looked like. There were triangles on his checks and an effenty symbol on his fore head. Not only that he no longer looked like himself. His hair had slowly changed color in the last hundred days or so to the shade of Blue. He had grown to six foot six inches before he stopped. His body felt very powerful. He just about mastered every spell in the book he was given. Only one was left. But he was waiting to studded it. He still did not have wings like Belldandy did. But Love Everlasting assured him he would. Keiichi dreamed about Belldandy every night. It felt like that was a hint but he did not understand it. He did he know that Belldandy was no longer crying. She felt happy for some reason. In fact she felt happy around the time Love Everlasting appeared. Keiichi also felt this was linked but he was not sure what it meant ether. He laid down to sleep. It had been a long day. He felt drained. "Belldandy I love you" and fell asleep.

Belldandy awoke. She almost had touched him this time. He had grown very powerful. He made the Goddess Norms look weak by comparison. In fact the only person she had ever felt this powerful was her father. Urd had been in battle for the last two days. Belldandy was worried about her. But her power was still there. Skuld was standing by the door looking out threw the force field surrounding the house. She had stated earlier that the field was starting to fall. When it did the plan was for her to guard Belldandy so that Belldandy could get away. Belldandy still could not use any of her powers. But they only had to hold on for a few more hours. Belldandy knew everyone would be shocked when her beloved reappeared. She finally knew what this was all about. Keiichi had to find the Belldandy true heart. She all ready knew that she was Keiichi true heart. She had faith that Keiichi would realize that he was her true heart.

Urd was fighting her mother along with another few demons. "You should join us Urd. With powers like yours you could rule at my side forever." Her mother Hild stated. "I will never stand by side you." Urd called back. Urd looked to the sky and cried "_I the guaden on the past. Call upon the gods of the past. Lend me your powers. Let my smite my enemies who stand before me." Power started building up behind her. Hild backed away from the target zone. Several demons did not get away in time. When the spell went off the area in front of Urd was no longer there. The demons that could not move fast enough were killed with out a chance. All of the sudden Hild was beside Urd. "You missed me. My daughter." Hild hit Urd in the back of the head. Urd fell out of the sky. When she hit the ground she passed out._

"_Oh no Urd!" Screamed Belldandy. It looked bad. Belldandy wanted nothing to do but go out there and help Urd but she was trapped. 'Hurry up Keiichi I need you.' The shield felled. Hild knocked Skuld out of the way before she even had a chance to defend herself. Hild grinned at Belldandy. "Your protectors are both out. What are you going to do now Belldandy? Your mortal is no were around. You are fixing to die. Say good by Belldandy."_

_Day 300_

_Keiichi learned everything the book had to teach. Love Everlasting could not teach him any thing more. Now he ponders where Belldandy true heart was. He had looked all over the island. By sending Love Everlasting out he found out that this is the only land in the entire world. So he started thinking about what he felt about Belldandy. He had seen her in his sleep. He could feel what she was feeling. She could feel when she was hurt. It was all linked he was sure of it. "Keiichi I need you!!" It was Belldandy voice. Suddenly it all fell into place. He was Belldandy true heart. Something unlocked in side. He felt like he was on fire. He disappeared from the world he was in._


	4. Is she a god

Belldandy tried to run away. Hild caught her easily. Hild grabbed her by her throat. "Keiichi I need you!!" She screamed. The next thing she knew Hild was knocked away like a poppet. There was someone standing in front of her. He was tall. He had four wings instead of two. His Angle stood right behind him. He radiated power. He turned and Belldandy saw that it was Keiichi. Her love had passed the test. She felt tears welling up inside her. She grabbed him in a fierce hug. "I heard you Belldandy. I am sorry that it took so long to come. But you know me better late than never." He gave her a tender kiss and then said "My love will you fight by my side." Belldandy could only nod her head. She felt Holy Bell rise up out of her back and she saw Holy Bell go over to Love Everlasting and kissed him. "Belldandy meet my protector and yours Love Everlasting." Belldandy bowed to the angle. "Thank you." Hild showed back up at this time. "You think just because you are a god you can stop me. I who am the greatest demon in all the hells. Come young god and fight me." Keiichi looked at Hild and nodded. "Help your sisters." Was all he said? Belldandy hurried over to Skuld who had stood up. She was starring at Keiichi. "Is that Keiichi. He beautiful." Belldandy saw Urd was helped up by Thor. They both looked at Keiichi.

"Hild I am sorry for what I must do to you. You are the mother of my love oldest sister but I can not let your transgressions go unpunished. You are not even seeing a tenth of my power." Keiichi stated. Hild grinned at Keiichi "and you think I have been fighting with my full power. You fool what chance would you have against me." She reached out and undid the braids around her arms. Her power started climbing. Keiichi just stood there like nothing important was happening. "You will die just like the last mortal turned god did. And Belldandy will be just like Urd never truly be able to love anyone else. I hope you are ready to die." Keiichi just nodded and reached up and broke the earring in his ear in half. By this time the fighting had stopped around them. All the demons and gods held their breath. The war would be decided by this fight. They could tell. Keiichi held up his hand and said. "I Keiichi god of Eternity love of Belldandy, and Mortal turned God sentence you to die Hild. It is time to end the pointless fighting forever. Prepare to die."

Hild could not stop herself. She knew one of them was going to die but she was determined not to let it be her. Even Urd ex-husband did not display this much power. She decided to make the first move. She threw a spell at Keiichi. She watched in horror as he just casually stopped her spell the palm of his hand. Hild nodded and said "Guess it will be all hand to hand then." She pulled out the Sword of Souls. It was the only weapon that could hurt gods outside of magic. She had eons to practice with the sword. Keiichi did not have as much experience as Hild did and she knew it. She ran up to Keiichi while her Devil flew out of her back and into Love Everlasting. Keiichi would half to fight a war on to fronts. She slammed down on Keiichi held up sword. He grinned at her and then punched her in the face.

The fight that ensued destroyed much of heaven. Hild began to notice that her Devil was losing to Keiichi Angle. Her devil had never lost to any one. Hild changed her attack again and again but all ways Keiichi sword appeared to stop her blow. She was starting to weaken. But Keiichi did not. Hild decided to throw caution to the wind and started draining the demons around her for strength. She threw up a barrier shield to protect herself while she cased an ancient spell. Keiichi upon seeing this also threw up a barrier shield. "Belldandy I need yours and your sisters help. I am going to cast something I don't have enough strength to cast by myself but with your help I can." Belldandy nodded her head and flew towards him. Skuld and Urd joined with them in the barrier shield. Looking at Urd he said. "Urd I knew that you love your mother even though she is evil. I half to destroy her to bring peace. But I think I can bring back your dead husband as well. I need your permission to try though." Urd looked at Keiichi. He had the power to bring her husband back to life. "If you can yes then at least my mother will do some good in her life." Keiichi nodded. "Love Everlasting you know what to do right" Love Everlasting nodded his head. "Ok ladies. I need you to call upon your angles. They need to support Love Everlasting. I need you to support me. All you half to do is sing. I will do the rest." Belldandy and her sister nodded their heads. Holy Bell, World of Elegance, and Noble Scarlet flew up to meet Love Everlasting. The three goddess then joined hands around Keiichi and started singing. Keiichi started casting.

By the Power of love I seal you.

By Heaven Holy power I seal you.

By the Power of the Past I seal you.

By the Power of the Present I seal you.

By the Power of the Future I seal you.

By the Power of Eternity I seal you.

By the Power of the Angels I seal you.

By the Power of Grace I seal you.

A powerful symbol surrounded Hild. Hild power started waning. She pushed harder to cast her spell. The Angles started firing bolts of power at her shield.

In the Power of love I condemn you.

In Heaven Holy Power I condemn you.

In the Power of the Past I condemn you.

In the Power of the Present I condemn you.

In the Power of the Future I condemn you.

In the Power of Eternity I condemn you.

In the Power of the Angels I condemn you.

In the Power of Grace I condemn you.

Hild's spell was complete. She only had one shot. She could see she was going to die so she sent her spell at Belldandy. Keiichi involved with his casting did not see the spell. Thor did though. He jumped in front of the spell and he died. He would be remembered for all of eternity. Because of his sacrifice Belldandy lived. Hild's barrier collapsed. Her power was gone.

With the Power of Love I sentence you.

With Heavens Holy Power I sentence you.

With the Power of the Past I sentence you.

With the Power of the Present I sentence you.

With the Power of the Future I sentence you.

With the Power of Eternity I sentence you.

With the Power of the Angels I sentence you.

With the Power of Grace I sentence you.

Ropes surrounded Hild. The Powerful symbol contracted around Hild. Hild stood tall she would not weep or beg over her fate. She would stand firm.

Now in the Power of Love you will die.

Now in the Heavens Holy Power you will die.

Now in the Power of the Past you will die.

Now in the Power of the Present you will die.

Now in the Power of the Future you will die.

Now in the Power of Eternity you will die.

Now in the Power of the Angles you will die.

Now in the Power of Grace you will die.

Hild felt her self dieing. Her being was coming apart. Her devil was all ready gone. The angles started circling her. With each rotation they gained speed.

By the Power of Love you will be redeemed.

By Heavens Holy Power you will be redeemed.

By the Power of the Past you will be redeemed.

By the Power of the Present you will be redeemed.

By the Power of the Future you will be redeemed.

By the Power of Eternity you will be redeemed.

By the Power of the Angles you will be redeemed.

By the Power of Grace you will be redeemed.

Hild was gone. But the symbol of power was still there. The angles were still rotating. But every one saw that another angle was spinning with them. They were still gaining speed. There appeared another god beside Urd. He joined in casting the last of the spell.

Now return to the true essence that you were.

Now return to the true form that you were.

Now be reborn in heaven.

Now be a small baby again.

Let your second life Began.

By our joined powers be reborn.

By our joined wills be reborn.

By the Power of love be reborn.

By Heavens Holy Power be reborn.

By the Power of the Past be reborn.

By the Power of the Future be reborn.

By the Power of Eternity be reborn.

By the Power of the angles be reborn.

By the Power of Grace be reborn.

By the Power of the Creator be reborn.

A little baby appeared in the symbol of power. The angels stopped their rotating. Keiichi lowered his barrier. "It is over. I give all the demons five minutes to vacate Heaven after that they will share Hild's fate." The demons fled. The Almighty appeared. Walking over to the baby he picked it up. The baby girl smiled up at him. The Almighty was pleased. It turned out better than he thought possible. All of the sudden Keiichi passed out. "Keiichi, Keiichi are you ok? Keiichi answer me! Please tell me you are all right." Cried Belldandy. The Almighty smiled at Belldandy. "Belldandy let him sleep. He has used more energy than all of us put together has." Turning back to the assembled angles and Gods he cried out. "Let there be rejoicing. We have survived the end times. The leader of Hell has been reborn. Our greatest God has been born into this world again. Keiichi has done everything he was suppose to. But let us remember the fallen. Those who bravery allowed us to live another day. I say let Heaven party like its has never partied before. I state to you let Belldandy and Keiichi rest. You will see them all soon. So I say so let it be." Turning back to the group behind him he seen Urd and her husband kneeling in front of him. Belldandy was kneeling beside the sleeping Keiichi and Skuld was standing proudly behind them all. Their angles were all singing in the background. "Adam god of the Beginning I am glad you are back among the living. Welcome back. Adam, Urd, Skuld, Belldandy, and Keiichi all deserver a vacation after what I have put you through. When Keiichi awakens form his sleep tell me were you want to go and I will send you were ever you want to go. But for now go rest." He waved his hand and they all disappeared in a flash. They were returned to Belldandy home. Keiichi and Belldandy appeared in her bed room. They were laying side by side. Belldandy just laid beside Keiichi she soon fell asleep while watching him sleep. Urd and her husband appeard in the bedroom she had been staying in. Urd looked at Adam. "I have missed you my love. I am sorry if I have disappointed you." Adam looked at her. "How could you disappoint me you thought I was dead forever. You could not be told that I would be reborn again." They embraced and soon were getting to know one another again as they had in the past. Skuld was transported into the bedroom she had been staying in. She had a lot of thinking to do. Keiichi was worthy of her big sis than she thought. She had wronged Keiichi for the last three years. She felt sad. Both Urd and Belldandy found their true love. She decides to go asleep.

Keiichi awoke to the feeling of a warm body pressed up against him. He opened his eyes and found Belldandy crushed up against his side. She was asleep. She looked lovely. How he missed her in the last three hundred days. It was good to see her once again. She smelled of roses. He loved the smell of her. Looking around he saw that his angle and Belldandy angle were getting to know one another. He smiled up at the two of them. Looking back down at Belldandy he saw that a strand of hair had fallen over her face. He reached down and moved the strand. She awoke as he gazed into her eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw he was awake. "Keiichi." She cried out. "Belldandy I love" it was as far as he got. She gave him a tender kiss that turned into something much more that tender. Keiichi melted in her arms. When they stopped she leaned back and said. "How I missed you my love. I am so glad you are back." Keiichi looked at her. "I dreamed of you almost every night. I sensed your presence several times during my search. Thank you. Did I ever tell you how much I love you." Keiichi stated. He got out of bed. Pulling Belldandy with him. "Let's go meet Urd's long lost husband." Belldandy nodded her head she was to giddy at having Keiichi back with her to say anything else. They left her room and walked down to the second bedroom. Knocking they heard "Just a minute please." It was a male's voice. Pretty soon the door was opened. There stood Urd. Belldandy had never seen her big sister so happy. "Keiichi thank you." Urd said as she gave Keiichi a big hug. "I can never repay you for what you did for my mother or for returning my husband back to me." Keiichi grinned. "I guess you have not told have you." The men just smiled and shock his head. "No, she has not given me the chance." "Well tell her." Stated Keiichi.

The man looked at his wife. "Urd I never truly died. When your mother destroyed my body I retreated back into your heart. It was you that kept me alive until. This young god here freed me. I could no logger do it my power was sealed by your mother." "What, she looked at her husband with anger. You mean to say that you have all ways been here." She started blushing a deep red. The man chuckled. "It's ok Urd you thought that I was dead. I forgive you. Now then let me introduce my self. My name is Adam I am the god of the Beginning. I thank you for helping Urd and her sisters." Adam bowed to Keiichi and Belldandy while he said this. Keiichi nodded his head. "The book that I studied told me about you. I am glad to help you." Skuld came running up behind Belldandy and Keiichi. Grabbing Keiichi she spun him and fell into his arms weeping. "I beg you for your forgiveness Keiichi. I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you." she wept unhappily while she wailed this. Keiichi got down on his knees and said. "Skuld it is all right. You understand now what your sister means to me. I will all ways be here for her and you. How could you know what I would become." Belldandy was happy. "We need to go to father's house. He said to come when you wake up. The group nodded.

Keiichi got to see heaven for the first time with out fighting. Keiichi was happy to see Belldandy happy. She kept grabbing him and stopping the group to tell him about this place or that place in heaven. All the Gods and Goddess bowed to Keiichi. They kept saying thank you for saving us. When they saw Peorth Belldandy grabbed Keiichi and said "He's mine. Keep your hands off." Peorth laughed at that. Thanked them and went on with her business. Arriving at the Almighty office they found the door wide open. "Come in come in." They heard the Almighty say. They heard a baby cry in the back ground.


	5. Is it a wedding

The Almighty looked at the group as they walked in. He had not seen Urd so happy senses before the day that Adam died. Belldandy looked like she would never let Keiichi go. Skuld looked a little lonely. He smiled to himself she would soon met the love of her life. He looked at Keiichi and sent to him in silence 'You now have my permission to marry my daughter. You might want to ask her now though. In you right front pocket is my gift to you. Give it to her.' Keiichi heard him. He felt in his pocket and found a small velvet box. He knew immediately what it was. Keiichi grinned to himself. Dropping down on one knee he grabbed Belldandy hand and said. "Belldandy I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you by my side. Will you marry me?" Belldandy eyes welled up with tears. The words she has been praying to hear she heard for the last thirteen years. She fell down into his arms. "Yes, Yes I will marry you. Yes a thousand times over." She was crying once again. She once again gave Keiichi a tender kiss. The Almighty just could not help himself. "**WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY DUAGHET KEIICHI?**" They both jumped away from one another. The Almighty started laughing. "Sorry could not help myself. Keiichi I am sorry to say this but you can't return to the life you had on Earth. You died there when you became a god here in Heaven. It was the only way." Keiichi looked a little sad at that but then he seen the face of his bride to be. "It's all right. I get to live forever with Belldandy like I wished. That is all that matters." The Almighty nodded his head. "I still have some bad news. When you died on Earth your contract was broken. However apparently Belldandy still wants to be at your side. You have my blessing. So now for happier news. We will hold the wedding with in the week. I forbid you to see each other during that time. Sorry to separate you again but there are things that Belldandy has to do with out you in the way. Plus it is tradition. Keiichi don't worry you still have things to learn to live among us. Plus you half to build your home here in heaven. Belldandy home will be given to a single Goddess." Keiichi and Belldandy nodded. "What is Keiichi rank here in heaven?" Urd asked. "Why he has no rank. None of the ranks that are in effect don't apply to him. I guess a how new rank will half to be invented for him. I know we will call it star class. He is a star class god unlimited, protector." Urd felt her jaw drop. It was not fair. All ready Keiichi was higher ranking than her. "Lord will my parents and sister get to come to my wedding. Surely they deserver to know what happened." Keiichi asked. The almighty looked thought full. "Yes I suppose you are right. I will bring them to heaven on the day of your wedding. But only them." Keiichi agreed. "So since I can't leave with Belldandy were will I stay?" asked Keiichi. The All Mighty grinned a bit evilly. "You will be staying with me. Belldandy your mother wants to see you and your sisters. Can you take the baby with you? My and Keiichi needs to talk again in private." asked the Almighty. Belldandy worried her eyes. "The last time I left Keiichi with you sent him away." She stated. The Almighty grinned at her. "No not this time he passed the test. No there are something's that I half to discuses with Keiichi about his job and what to expect living in heaven. But how about this I will let you have the rest of the day together but tomorrow you half to separate until your wedding." bargained the Almighty. "I will deal with your mother's anger about you not being there. But no hanky panky you two here. And trust me I will know. Belldandy why don't you two discuss were you want to live. I give you permission to put your house were ever you want. On another note there will be a funeral later today for Thor and the other fallen gods and goddess. I would like you to be there." Keiichi and Belldandy nodded. "We will come. Keiichi I know the perfect spot for our home. Father do we have permission to leave." The Almighty nodded his head. "Yes go. Keiichi I expect you to be here tomorrow at eighty o clock in the morning. I will see you then."

Belldandy told Urd and Skuld by. "We will see you later at lunch. Let's all meet at Odin's Bar ok." She said. Urd and Skuld nodded their heads. "See you later big sis." said Skuld. Belldandy grabbed Keiichi arm and said. "I want to show you were I would like to live with you." Keiichi just smiled and said. "After you my love." Belldandy and Keiichi slowly walked through heaven. Keiichi was amazed at how quickly heaven was being repaired after all the fighting. Looking at Belldandy he asked. "How can heaven recover so fast? I thought that the fight between me and Hild destroyed half of heaven." Belldandy looked at the puzzled face of her love. She Smiled. "This is heaven silly. All we have to do to restore it is wish it to be restored. Come we are all most there. You will love the spot I know." Keiichi wrapped his arm around Belldandy waist and hugged her close as they were walking. He felt joy at being beside Belldandy again. In the last three hundred days he lost most of the fear he had around women. Becoming a god could change many things about the way you think he thinks to himself. Looking around he saw that they were approaching a beautiful water fall. Belldandy stopped and pointed at the water fall. "That fall is called Crystal Falls. It is the start of The Great Crystal Sea. I used to come here as a child and played. I all so came here when I missed you." She started crying again. Turning into Keiichi embrace her eyes filled with tears. "I have missed you the last five days. Please don't leave me like that again." "I was gone more than five days Belldandy. I was gone for three hundred days in fact." Belldandy smiled again. "Did I not tell you before? Time in heaven is very different than any were else." Keiichi just nodded he remembered the conversation about that. Looking around he saw the perfect place to build a house. He waved his hand. Markers appeared in an area were he thought the house should be. He then cast an image of what he thought their home should look like. Belldandy was amazed. Not even she could do that. "Is that what you are going to build? It's beautiful. But please tell me it will not have paper walls." Keiichi grinned at her. "No it will not have paper walls. But I will build it by hand though." Belldandy nodded her head. She felt Holy Bell fly up out of her back. Keiichi also felt Love Everlasting fly out of his back. The two angles grinned at each other. The grins looked a little bit evil. Picking up their masters they threw them into the ocean. Both Belldandy and Keiichi shrieked as they hit the cold water. They both looked at their angels. Both of them had an inisance look on their faces. Swimming they both smiled. "You know this means war." Keiichi shouted back up to both the angels. He waved his hand a strong gust of wind hit both the angles. UN prepared for the wind they to fell into the ocean. Belldandy laughed. "See that is exactly what you deserve you two." She stated. She then swimed over to Keiichi and dunked him. "And that is what you get for letting them do that to me." She shrieked as she felt unseen hands. Keiichi came up from behind her. "I gotcha." He said as he tickled her. He bent his head down just a little bit to nibble on her ear. The effect was all most emendate. She swooned in his hands. The only mistake he made was forgetting about the angles. Love Everlasting and Holy Bell had flown up just above the couple. Between them they held a huge ball of water. They let it go. Once again Belldandy and Keiichi were forced under the water. Belldandy and Keiichi came up out of the water. Their wing appeared on their back. Flying up into the air the charged after the to offending angles. "We will get you this time." The two angles just grinned and flew away. Belldandy and Keiichi flew after their angles. The two silently agreed to go after the others angel. Holy Bell was caught first. Keiichi tickled her. There was nothing that Holy Bell was able to do. Love Everlasting had turned around to look were Holly Bell was. He was caught by Belldandy. Belldandy did the same thing to Love Everlasting. Both angles surrender to their tormentors. They both apologies for the mean things they had done. But it was worth it. It had helped both Belldandy and Keiichi to lose some of the emotional bagged they had left. They both fell back into their perspective masters. Keiichi looked at Belldandy. "If I did not know any better they had that planned. Belldandy agreed with him. However she wished they had not dropped that ball of water on them. Keiichi had made her feel some strange but pleasant things then. She looked around and saw that it was just about noon. "We need to go. It's just about time to meet my sisters and Adam." She grabbed Keiichi hand and took off at a slight jog. Keiichi had no problem keeping up. Soon they arrived at Odin's Bar. He saw a huge line. Belldandy and Keiichi got to the back of the line. But as the other gods and goddess seen them they were told to get in front of them. All too soon they were inside. A very large and very old god approached them. "So this is the young god I have heard about." The old god said. Keiichi looked at the old being. "Uncle Odin let me introduce you to my love. This is Keiichi god of Eternity. And the love of my life." The old being just nodded his head. He gently slapped Keiichi on the shoulder. "Young man I am happy for you and Belldandy." Looking around the old being pointed to a table in the very back. "You may sit there. Order any thing on the menu it will be on the house for Belldandy love and savior of heaven itself. And thank you for redeeming Hild. She used to be the loveliest goddess. But something changed in her. Hopefully she will have a happier life this time around." Odin then turned and walked away. Belldandy led Keiichi back to the table Odin had pointed out. They sat down beside each other. "We should wait for the others before we order." She stated. Keiichi nodded his head. Belldandy scooted as close as she could to Keiichi. Keiichi for his part put his arm around her. Leaning his head down he rested it upon hers. Belldandy felt the happiness that Keiichi had at that moment. She wonders to herself if she would feel everything that he felt for the rest of her life. Keiichi was all so wondering the same thing. "Hey guys sorry to keep you late. My husband was getting to know Skuld better. But we made it." Said Urd. "Its ok we have not been here long." Said Belldandy. She sat up and slid just a little bit a way from Keiichi. Her sisters and Adam sat down. "So what have you been up to you two? No hanky panky I hope. Remember what father said." Belldandy looked just a little bit embarked. "No we have done anything like that." She mumbled. All though she had hoped they would have. "No we had been having a little war with our angles. They ganged up on us. Threw us into the sea. And then dropped a huge ball of water on our heads." Stated Keiichi. Urd started laughing. "Our angles have done that to us too. And World of Elegance is part devil too. You might as well get used to it." Stated Adam. Odin came up to the table. "Glad to see you back Adam. So folks what can I get you to eat?" After lunch they went and got ready for the funeral. Keiichi went with Belldandy to the Goddess Mall. He had no other clothes to wear other than what he had on. Skuld came too. Urd and Adam went home. They would meet at the funeral later. Belldandy led Keiichi to a store that sold clothes. Keiichi then looked a little worried. He had no money to spend here in heaven. Belldandy felt Keiichi fear. Skuld smiled at the worried look on his face then she realized what he was worried about. She held out a wallet to Keiichi. "Father told me to give this too you. It is your back pay for the last three years." Belldandy was shocked. Father had been paying Keiichi and she did not even know. "It's the Star class pay. Oh and Belldandy father said you will have to take the Star class licenses as soon as possible. He said you should pass with out a problem." Belldandy smiled at Skuld. Turning to Keiichi. "Let's go. We need to find you a suit." She said as she pulled him into the store. They spent a couple of hours looking at the suits there. They finally found a nice suit that was a pin stripe. Keiichi looked gorgeous in the suit. When ever Belldandy looked at Keiichi she felt as if her legs were made of rubber. They paid for the suit and it was programmed into Keiichi program. They next looked at the dress. Belldandy and Skuld found the perfect dresses. Skuld wore a nice dress that hinted at her true beauty. Keiichi drop nearly dropped down to the floor when he saw Belldandy though. The dress she wore was truly a work of art. She was beautiful in the dress. Keiichi then bought both the dress as well. Belldandy and Keiichi then told Skuld bye and went back to Belldandy home. Belldandy then prepared a bath for Keiichi. "Keiichi go ahead and take your bath." Keiichi nodded and went down to the bath. As he went to get in he heard the door open. "Keiichi can I wash your back and will you wash mine?" He heard Belldandy ask. Turning he saw that she was wrapped in a towel. He gulped. "Yes you can."

It took them a little while longer to get ready then it should have. But they got ready in just in time. Belldandy cheated a little bit. She transported Keiichi and herself to the funeral. Urd and her husband were all ready there. Skuld was off in the back talking to a couple of the other girls she knew. Belldandy waved to her sisters and then she and Keiichi went to the place that was marked out for them. The Almighty one then cleared his throat. "We are all here to remember the brave gods and goddess that gave their lives in the last few days. I wish they were still here with us. But they could not be. But their bravery was great. There is no other way to show such love. They all willing sacrificed themselves to save us. They gave the God of Eternity a chance to find his power. And by doing so gave him the ability to save us. No one forced them to do give their lives for us. But they did it willing. So lets all praise them. I open the floor for stories about some of them." Adam stood up. "I remember the time Thor and I were training. It was just after I had ascended. He was teaching me some spells for combat. Nether one of us was very good at them. I had accidentally set fire to half the field we were training on. If it was not for Urd half of heaven would have burned down around us before we put it out." He sat back down. Stories were told through out the funeral. All too soon it was time to go home. Saying good bye to her sisters Belldandy led Keiichi back home.

Belldandy awoke early the next morning. Keiichi was still asleep beside her. She just watched him sleep. It was peaceful. Soon they would be separated again. But this time it was not so bad. She would be getting ready for her wedding. She would soon be called Belldandy Moristo. She could not wait. Deciding to make Keiichi a breakfast she got up and went to her kitchen. She took her time to make breakfast. She pored all her love for him into his meal. Once everything was ready she went back down to the room were she had slept beside Keiichi. She decided to wake him up like she did so many days ago. She crawled on top of him and gave him a tender kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her. He kissed her back. Breaking the kiss she said. "I have breakfast ready my love. We need to hurry though. We need to be back at dad's office soon." Keiichi nodded his head. They ate and then went to her dad's office. "Peorth will you tell Father that we are here." Said Belldandy. "He said to send you in." Said Peorth giving the couple a knowing look. "Your mother is in there too just to let you know." Belldandy swallowed and nodded her head in thanks. They went through the doors. Keiichi got tackled just as soon as the doors closed. "Hmm don't suppose you would share him my daughter." said a woman that looked just like Belldandy except just a little older. "No mother I will not share him with anyone." Belldandy responded. Pulling Keiichi out of her mothers embrace she put her arms around Keiichi in a very protective manner. "He's mine mother!" The All Mighty laughed. "Leave them be my wife." Fila moved away from the young couple. She then looked at Belldandy. "Its time to go. Say good bye to Keiichi. You will not see him until your wedding day." Belldandy pulled Keiichi into a tight embraced. She gave him a tender kiss and said. "I will miss you my love. My heart will be with you while I am gone." Belldandy and her mother left after that. Keiichi looked around the All Mighty office. The All Mighty saw Keiichi confusion. Deciding to take the rest of the day off he said. "Lets go look at were you are going to build yours and Belldandy's home." Keiichi looked up and said "Ok" He lead the father of his love to Crystal Falls. The All Mighty saw the foundation of the home had all ready been marked out. The foundation all most looked like the temple were he had lived with his daughter. Looking at Keiichi he said. "Well let's get to work." Seeing the look on Keiichi face he laughed. "Guess they for got to tell you that up here in heaven the father of the bride has to help build the home of his daughter. So even I the creator of all this has to do this by hand. It is one of the few customs I regret to this day of creating." Keiichi then nodded his head. The All Mighty waved his hand and all the tools and supplies they might have need appeared. About half way into the morning Adam came walking up. "I am under orders to help Keiichi build Belldandy's home. If not Urd will hurt me." Keiichi looked up were he was mixing concrete and said. "The more the help we get the better the home will be. Adam looked over to were the creator was poring the concrete. "Yep come and help then let's keep the peace." They worked all day and got all the plumbing and foundation done. The All Mighty threw a towel at both Keiichi and Adam and said. "Let's get cleaned up and go eat. Tomorrow will be another long day."

Meanwhile the ladies were talking about were they were going to hold the wedding. All four of them wanted it some were else. They had argued about it for about five hours. Urd finally got frustrated and looked at Belldandy and said. "So were would you like the Wedding?" Belldandy did not even have to think twice about the answer. "At Crystal Falls. It has all ways had a special place in my heart." Everyone agreed to the place. Belldandy mother then sent Belldandy to a health spa. She would be given the works. All to make her that much more beautiful for Keiichi. She was glad that young man came into Belldandy life. While Belldandy was gone her mother turned to her daughters and said. "So when are we going to hold the party." The two goddess looked at each other and grinned. "Tomorrow night. We don't think Belldandy even knows what kind of party she will be going to." Their mother grinned some what evilly.

The next day Keiichi found him self building the walls for the new home. Two more gods came to help to day. Odin and his son. So now there were five total gods working on his and Belldandy's future home. They managed to put the roof on. The All Mighty then looked at Keiichi and said. "Let's call it a day. We need to get cleaned up we have a dinner we need to go to. I need to introduce you to the other Gods on the council." Not a bad lie for the creator. The All Mighty thinks to himself. So they left the future home. Later The All Mighty took Keiichi back to Odin's Bar. "Odin is part of the council of heaven. So he said he would allow us all to eat here tonight. He said he wanted an informal meeting for your first time." said The All Mighty One. Keiichi just followed the father of his bride. Once inside everything looked to be normal. Odin came up and took Keiichi. "Sorry to do this to you but. _I the guardian of Heaven itself. I the old one. Seal the young ones power. Let him be but a mortal for the night." _Keiichi felt his strength come out of him. Odin then picked up Keiichi and took him to a chair in the middle of the room. Forcing him down in the chair he applied some restraints. "So are you ready for your bachelor party? Come on out girls and let the party begin." Keiichi looked up at The All Mighty and said. "You tricked me I thought I was meeting the counselor tonight. Belldandy is going to kill me." The All Mighty took pity on Keiichi. "No because she and my wife with her sisters are having a similar party tonight. In fact I am sure of it."

Belldandy was told by her mother that all of her old friends at the goddess relief office were throwing a party to welcome her back. So that same night she and her sisters with their mother left to go to another bar. Belldandy was happy to see all of her friends. Lend walked up to her and said. "_I the protector of Heaven. I the leader of the valkerys. Seal this young goddess power. Let her be as if mortal for the night." Belldandy felt her powers being sealed. She stared at Lend in horror. "What are you doing Lend!" she demanded. "We cannot let the guest of honor leave in embarrassment tonight. Get her girls."_ Belldandy sisters along with Lend grabbed Belldandy. They forced her into a chair and put some restraints around her. Stepping back Lend said. "Come out boys and let's give Belldandy a taste of freedom for the last time. The night progressed into embarrassment for the young couple. Both Belldandy and Keiichi were a source of amusement that night.

Keiichi felt that his head was going too exploded the next morning. He had gone back to work earlier than everyone else. He was a bit embarrassed. Peorth had shown up that night. She had done nothing wrong in a sense but she did nothing right either. Keiichi was determined to finish the home today. All that was left was finishing the walls and putting in the new carpets and hard wood floors. But it would take some work to finish today. He heard his name being called from out side. Walking out side he saw the Whole Council of Heaven standing there. "Keiichi we are here to help you finish today. You only have three days left of true freedom. And the next to days you will need to be in class to teach you some valuable lessons about goddess." The All Mighty said. Keiichi nodded his head. He was glad for the help.

Belldandy was all so up early. She had decided to make breakfast for everyone in her house. While cooking she was looking at various wedding magazines her mother had brought into her home. She was looking at the dress in fact. 'I wonder what kind of dress Keiichi would like to see me wear.' She thinks to herself. Just then her mother came into her kitchen. "Ah so that is were the bride to be is hiding. I thought you were off to see Keiichi. Your father knows that I tried to sneak away often enough during our week of alone time." Belldandy looked a little guilty at that. "So you have tried. That barrier around your home sucks does it not. You know that it will not allow you or Holy Bell out of the house with out at least on of us with you. Belldandy could only nod her head she had tried to sneak out to see Keiichi a couple of times. But she all ways was stopped by the barrier. It was not fare really but she knew that it was tradition. And to be separated from her love again was like agony but she was comforted in the fact that she felt Keiichi was missing her to. He had been working hard for the last few days on their new home. She had even felt his embarrassment last night. She was sure he felt hers as well. Her mother pulled her out of her thoughts about Keiichi. "You have classes tomorrow and the next day. So to day we pick the wedding dress and tomorrow you go to class." stated her mother.

The home was finished. They had finished it earlier that after noon. After Keiichi and All Mighty got cleaned up the All Mighty took Keiichi to find a suit to get married in. It only took a few minutes to find the right suit. The All Mighty surprised Keiichi by buying the suit himself. After they were done shopping the All Mighty looked at Keiichi and said. "We need to go invite your parents and your sister and her husband and kids to your wedding!" Keiichi nodded his head and then said. "Megumi could not have married in the last ten days. Could she have?" The All Mighty looked at Keiichi. "It has been over fifteen years since you and Belldandy left. A lot has changed as you will see." The All Mighty waved his hand. Keiichi, himself, and Adam disappeared.

Arriving on Earth. Keiichi saw they were at the temple. He and Adam were dressed in simple clothing. The All Mighty was dressed in a Monks robes. "I am called Kevin here. So please address me as so while here." The All Mighty told Keiichi and Adam. Kevin led them up to the temple. It still looked the same. He saw an older Megumi holding a baby in her lap looking at two graves. She looked sad. "If only you still could be here Keiichi. You would have loved your nieces and nephew." She sad aloud. Keiichi could not help himself. "Megumi are you here." Megumi knew that voice. She had not heard it in over fifteen years but she recognized that voice. Turning her head she tried not to hope but there was Keiichi. He was standing beside Kevin and another man. Sitting the baby on the ground she ran up to her long lost brother. Grabbing him into a fierce embrace she said. "Urd had came down here and told us you and Belldandy had died in an accident. It's not true is it?" Keiichi saw the worried look on his sister's face. "No I did not die. But neither am I human anymore. Megumi I need to talk to you about Belldandy and her sisters. It is time I told you the truth. You see they were goddess. I had a contract with Belldandy stating that she would stay by my side forever. In order for me to do that I was tested. I had become a god to stay with Belldandy. I am sorry you have grieved for me. So who is the little one and were is my other nieces and nephew you were talking about earlier?" He asked. Megumi looked around and the said. "Well meet your youngest niece. Her name is Hild." She saw the look in Keiichi eyes. He knew that baby. Keiichi went over to the baby and saw that it was indeed Hild. He looked at Kevin. And sent to him. 'I thought you and your wife was going to watch over Hild until she grew up.' 'No we cannot. That was the path back down a rode we did not want to go. Megumi had lost her last two babies in the womb. So I cheated just a little and gave her Hild. Hild own power help Megumi carry her to term.' "I am so happy for you Megumi. By the way I am here to invite you and your family to my wedding. I am getting to marry

Belldandy. It is in three more days. Someone will be sent to pick you and yours up I hope to see you there." Megumi looked at her brother. She then had an idea. "Let me be the one to tell our parents. They can come with me. That way it will be a surprise for them." "Okay well let you tell them then." The three men then disappeared. Megumi was happy for her brother. But she could not tell Keiichi that their parents were slipping down hill. Their mother had Alzheimer and her dad had not left the bottle in the last twelve years. The doctors had told both of them that they only had six months to live. She hoped that seeing Keiichi they would at least be some what happy. Hild started crying. Going over she picked up Hild and went inside to make a few phone calls.

The last two days felt like torcher to Keiichi. But to day he would marry Belldandy. He pulled on his tie again. The All Mighty looked at Keiichi. 'He must think he has a notice around his neck.' It was all ways the same thing for all young men. "So who did you send to pick up my family?" Keiichi asked. The All Mighty grinned at Keiichi. "I sent Odin. He was the only one available that had the power to bring you family up here. I want to ask you. What would you say if I let your family stay here for the rest of their days." Keiichi looked at his soon to be father in law. "You would do that for me." The All Mighty nodded his head. "They deserve the rest. Trust me."

Else were Belldandy was all so getting ready. She was pampered the inter time. Someone bathed her. They rubbed lotion into her skin. Urd had applied Belldandy makeup. Her mother helped her put on her dress. Skuld had helped her with a few things as well. Now Belldandy was walking up and down the room were she was told to wait. "If you keep that up you will were a hole into the ground. Besides you will tire yourself and then what kind of wedding night could you give Keiichi then." Said her mother. Belldandy stopped and blushed a deep red. She remembered all the classes she had just finished yesterday. "I think the bride is embarrassed. What do you think ladies?" Everyone laughed at that. They heard a slight nock on the door. "May I come in?" A female's voice said. Urd went over to the door and cracked it. Opening it all the way they saw it was Megumi. "Belldandy you look beautiful. Keiichi is sure one lucky guy you know that. I don't think we will be able to get any answers out of Keiichi when he sees you in that dress." Said Megumi. She grinned at the worried look on Belldandy face. "Don't worry all he has to say is I Do. Don't think he would mess that up do you." Urd said with a smile on her face. "I need to talk to Belldandy alone for a few minutes if you other ladies would not mind to leave us alone for a few minutes." She asked. The others filed out of the room. Megumi then looked at Belldandy. "I need to tell you to be strong for Keiichi. Our parents have not been the same since you two left on Earth. Our mother has advance Alzheimer and dad as not been out of the bottle for the last twelve years. But this is a good day for mom and dad is sober. But I think he is only sober because of the man that came to pick us up. Dad was just a little bit intimated by that man. Belldandy giggled. "Yeah he can be. His name is Odin." There was another knock at the door. "Its time Belldandy." Her mother says.


	6. Is this happiness

There was a knock on the door. "Its time Belldandy." her mother said. Belldandy was a little weak in the knees. She and Megumi walked threw the door. She heard the old time honor wedding march playing.

Keiichi heard the music. Looking down the aisle he saw Belldandy coming out of the temporary building she had been in. His jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. Her light brown hair was done up like a crown. Her eyes were consoled behind a white lacy veil. The dress she wore was wonderful. It was a beautifully white dress. Her arms were bear at her elbows. There was a slit that showed her legs off beautifully. Keiichi felt someone jab him in his side. "Close your month Keiichi your letting the flies in." he heard The All Mighty say. Keiichi promptly closed his month. Belldandy arrived at the podium beside Keiichi. The All Mighty was standing before them. "We are gathered here to marry this young couple. I have to say this is a happy occasion for us all. Belldandy has finally found her soul mate. More over the God of Eternity finally returned after so long being away. Thus it is truly a happy day. Keiichi what do you have to offer Belldandy?" Keiichi looked at his love. "Belldandy I offer you my love. I offer you my life. More over I offer you eternity." "Fella do you accept Keiichi offer on Belldandy half?" asked The All Mighty. "Yes I do on behalf to Belldandy." said Fella. "Keiichi do you take Belldandy as your wife to love and hold until well crap you can't die so how about for all of eternity." "Yes." answered Keiichi. Looking over to Belldandy the All Mighty asked. "Belldandy what do you have to offer Keiichi." he asked. "Keiichi I offer you my love. I offer to bear your children. I offer you everything I have." said Belldandy. "Do you Megumi accept Belldandy offer on behalf op Keiichi." "Yes I do." Said Megumi. "Do you Belldandy take Keiichi as your husband? To love and hold for all Eternity?" Asked The All Mighty. "Yes a thousand time yes!" she answered. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said the All Mighty One. Keiichi turned to his wife and lifted her veil. Her eyes were full of tears. He bent his head down and kissed her. Crystal Falls erupted with cheering. He had finally granted her wish. "Ok you too you can quit kissing now." said Megumi. "Hello quit kissing its time to stop." Finally Megumi had to pull the young couple apart. Even more clapping happened then. The newly wed eyes looked slightly glazed over. The All Mighty seeing this said. "We need to lead them over to table for the feast. Me thinks they are out of commission right. So let's help them out." The All Mighty grabbed Belldandy and Megumi grabbed Keiichi and led the to the place of honor at the table. Pushing them down into their perspective chairs. The All Mighty then said. "A toast to the newly wed. Let there be many happy days." A chores of "Here, Here" sounded. Keiichi started looking around. How did he get over to the table? He had just kissed Belldandy. Shrugging his shoulders he saw Belldandy had a slight glazed look on her face. "Belldandy are you all right?" He asked. Belldandy looked over to her love. Her eyes cleared. "Yes I am fine." The newly weds looked at the feast in front of them. Their plates were all ready filled. Their cups held a white wine. Keiichi picked up a fork and some food on it and held it up to Belldandy mouth. Belldandy opened it and he put his fork into her mouth. She ate the food. Belldandy did the same thing. Threw out the diner they fed each other off their own plates. Finally it was time for the cake. Keiichi held Belldandy hand so that they cut the cake together. Picking the pieces of cake they turned to each other and said "I love you to each other." They fed each other there cake. Holly Bell and Love Everlasting started singing out load. The song was of eternal love. Everyone ones eyes filled with tears. Keiichi and Belldandy joined with them in their singing. Keiichi grabbed Belldandy and started dancing. Soon everyone was dancing. Other angles soon joined Holly Bell and Love Everlasting. It was not long before all of heaven was singing and dancing. In the future that day would be called the happiest day anyone had ever seen. Keiichi danced a few songs with Belldandy before handing her over to Adam. "I don't think I have ever seen Belldandy look so happy." Stated Urd. "I am glad for the two of you." "She has made me very happy too." stated Keiichi. He next danced with Skuld. "You and big sis look very happy. You just take good care of big sis. You better not make her cry. Or you will deal with me." said Skuld. Keiichi just grinned at Skuld. "I don't think I can make Belldandy cry if I won't too." Keiichi danced with his mother and Megumi. He then danced with Fella. "I don't think I have ever seen my daughter so happy. I am glad you fill that place in her heart. Now then did anyone tell you everything about her. No I did not think so. She is the guardian of the Present. Protector of the Tree of Life. And the Goddess of fertility. In other words you two will have a lot of kids." Keiichi eyes opened up a little bit at that last statement. "Hmm you're kidding right." Fella just started laughing. "Yes that last part is untrue. But the rest of it is true. By the way what is your job her. My husband won't tell me." Keiichi just looked at her. "You can not tell Belldandy or her sisters. My and Adam are part of three guardians of the Norms. We are the guardians of time itself. Taking care of Hild was just part of the prophecy. It is coming toward our universe. Skuld has to find her husband before it comes. Only together can we truly stop it. But until then I will live with Belldandy with happiness in my heart that she choice me." Fella looked at Keiichi with tears in her eyes. "You have to fight it. But I thought it was destroyed." She said. "No not destroyed only hurt really bad. But it will at least be another four thousand years before it gets here. By that time man kind and the other races should be able to help fight it. Just pray for Skuld that she finds her love one soon. He will be the one to decide the out come of that battle. Only me and Adam know who he is. But he is not born yet. It will be ok. I promise you. I will make Belldandy happy too." Fella just nodded her head. "I know."

They danced one final dance together. And then Fella gave Keiichi back to Belldandy. "You sure are a lucky gal my daughter." Belldandy smiled at Keiichi. "You made me very happy my love. Let's dance this last dance and then go home. I have a wedding gift to give you." She said as she blushed. Keiichi gulped and nodded his head. The couple danced the last dance. Their angles were singing the last bit of the song. The All Mighty looked around and said. "Ok guys and galls its time to leave the couple alone. I think they would like some privacy. So sho. Everyone said good night to the newly wed and started leaving. Odin was going to let Megumi and the rest of her family stay with him tonight. They have not been told about their gift from The All Mighty yet. Keiichi and Belldandy stayed outside tell everyone good night. Holy Bell and Love Everlasting were also telling all the angles good night. Keiichi looked at his wife and said. "Let's watch the moon rise before we head in." Belldandy agreed. It was something she and Keiichi had started three years before. It all ways calmed them. They sat very close to one another on the front porch of their new home. Their angles sat side by side as well. The moon was lovely. Keiichi bent his head down just a little bit. He began to kiss Belldandy neck. Belldandy turned her head and gave Keiichi more access to her lips. "Let's go inside. I have my gift to give you."

The next morning Keiichi was up early. He decided to fix breakfast for Belldandy. It was worth waiting for her. He was in the kitchen. He fixed a beautiful breakfast poring all his love of Belldandy into it. He walked back down into their bedroom. She was still asleep. He had never seen such radiant joy on her face. Knowing that he was the one to have caused such joy in her heart made him happy. Leaning over he kissed his wife. She awoke feeling the lips of her lover on hers. She opened her eyes and saw Keiichi with a tray in his hands. Breakfast in bed. What had she done to deserve that? She smiled at Keiichi. "I love you."

Two years later.

"This is all your fault." Screamed Belldandy. She was in labor. She was having their first child. Keiichi felt as if a dagger had been plunged into his heart. The All Mighty looked at the face of his son-in-law. "She does not mean it. All guys get blamed for the pain women go through." He said. Urd and Skuld took Belldandy to the hospital. The All Mighty would follow later with Keiichi. He was worried for Keiichi. The last few months of Belldandy pregnancy were torched for the two of them. He looked at Keiichi and said. "Its time lets go." Keiichi nodded mutely. They went to the hospital. Keiichi walked around in circles. He could not stop moving. Fella was with Belldandy and her sisters. Adam and The All Mighty were outside with Keiichi. They both looked at Keiichi with humor. They had both went threw it. The All Mighty three times and Adam just recently. The look on Keiichi face was priceless. He was worried about his wife. Urd walked threw the door. "Keiichi you can come in now. You have some people waiting to see you." she said with a grin. Keiichi all but ran into the room. There was Belldandy. She looked a little tired but radiant. On ether side of her were baby boys. Twins! They had twins! "Keiichi come meet your sons." she said. Keiichi walked up to were his wife laid. Picking up the nearest one he asked Urd to hand him the other. Looking both of them he smiled. "Which one is the first born?" Belldandy pointed at the one in his right hand. "I name you Dan." Looking at the other he said. "I name you Peace. For peace that you will one day bring." The All Mighty looked at Keiichi. Keiichi handed the babies back to their mother. Looking at his wife he said "I will be back soon my love." Keiichi turned and walked back out of the room. He continued until he was back out side. His power wield up in him. He felt that he was on fire. Something was happening. He heard a voice. His voice. "_Soon it will come. Soon it will destroy. You must stop it. You must stop DAYGON. Your new born sons can help you train them well. And pray that Skuld soon meets her love. Protect your children and your love. DAYGON is coming DAYGON is breaching_." Keiichi passed out.

AFTER REPORT.

_Who is DAYGON?_

_What does Belldandy and Keiichi kids have to do with him?_

_What does Keiichi and Adam know about Scold's future husband?_

_Next story is about Urd and Adam. Hope you enjoyed this story please let me know whether to continue writing the stories about them all._


End file.
